Cover Story
by kd.krieger
Summary: After a "babysitting" op goes awry, and the teenage daughter of an admiral is killed, Tony and Ziva are left to face the consequences and one agent won't return to NCIS. TIVA, rated M for safety. Angst/Mystery/Supsense/Drama. Please R&R!


They stood facing each other in the men's bathroom at the Navy Yard, a meeting place that held significance for them both. The door was locked and they only had a few moments before Fornell and the plethora of FBI and NCIS special agents would break through the door and arrest one of them. Which one, neither was sure of.

Tony's head hung in defeat. This wasn't the first time he'd face something bigger than he could handle, but he felt it would be his last. He labored his breathing methodically, hoping to hide the anxiety and fear in his voice from Ziva, as she stood with her arms crossed and her back against the sink.

She watched Tony, fully aware of his tactics and noting that he was failing miserably at hiding from her. He'd never been able to hide his true self, regardless of the sarcastic front he believed to be impenetrable. Her longing to reach out to him, to comfort him, nearly overpowered her as he raised his head and met her eyes with his. She could see the tears threatening to break through the flood gates that took every fiber of his will to hold back.

"Didn't you know how much I loved you, Ziva?" he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes as he breathed a heavy sigh to subdue them.

"Tony, I—" she lowered her head, breaking away from his desperate gaze.

"Ziva, listen to me," he walked towards her and lifted her chin so her eyes would meet his. The deep brown nearly stole the words and his breath.

"Do not do this, Tony," she whispered, laying one hand on his chest and the other on his side. "Or… I will be forced to hurt you," the corner of her mouth rose slightly.

He scoffed and a few tears escaped. A small grin broke across his face as the warm liquid chased down his cheeks. He cupped her face and wrapped his arm around her waist. He pulled her up and sat her on the counter next to the sinks, and gently brushed his lips with hers. He felt her push against his chest and hesitated. He started to pull away, but she grabbed the fabric of his shirt and pulled him into her, slamming her mouth onto his and wrapping her arm around his neck.

A frenzy burned inside Ziva David. Six years she had spent longing for something to fill a void that was lost long before she had joined NCIS. The first time she had seen Tony as she turned the corner to the bullpen, she felt unsettled. He had intrigued her, and spoke to something inside of her that she had felt was lost. The first time he had touched her, the first time his lips had met hers, the first time he saw through her, the first time she thought she'd lost him forever; all these moments flashed in her mind as his tongue danced with hers. _Not now,_ she thought. _Not again._

He felt alive and on the edge of reason and chaos. He grabbed her shirt with both hands a pulled, ripping it away from her body. He ran his hands down her sides and felt her tense as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He needed her, if only for a moment. He twined his fingers in her pulled-back hair, using the leverage to bring her closer to him, trying to make her a part of him.

Her fingers ran up the back of his neck and into his hair. Her hand worked the buttons of his shirt with calm, collected passion. She could feel him, taste him, and breathe him in. _I need you_, her thoughts echoed. _I want you._ The thud on the door tore them from their frenzy.

"Open up!" came the demand from Director Leon Vance. "Agent David, Agent DiNozzo, Open the door now!"

Ziva pulled away from Tony, looking him in the eyes. A silent moment of fear and loss passed between them. Ziva could feel Tony's rough fingers wipe away the tears that streamed down her face before she was aware she was crying. He kissed his lips gently as the thud grew more fervent. He pulled back and brushed the loose strands of her hair away from face and smiled his DiNozzo grin down at her.

"I love you, Ziva David."

The tears game swiftly for her. She opened her mouth as if to speak when the door to the bathroom was blown in. Fornell entered, followed by Director Vance. The pair stared at Ziva and Tony in disbelief, but understanding. Director Vance lowered his eyes and pulled the toothpick from his mouth. Four agents, unknown to either Ziva or Tony, entered the room and paired off next to each of them.

"Interrogation," Fornell simply said.

Tony buttoned his shirt and Ziva grabbed what was left of her own. The agents escorted them separately down the hall. As Ziva was motioned through the first door, she glanced back at Tony and hoped that he could read in her eyes what she longed to tell him. He nodded towards her as she disappeared from his view. The agents motioned for him to continue, and walked him through the third door on the right. As he passed the shut door where Ziva had been taken, he knew he'd never see her again.


End file.
